


autumn rain

by matsinko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some time after Irelia becomes a lich and shows the bitterness and the inability for Karma to cope with “losing” her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt sent to my tumblr. It was "We’re in the middle of a forming thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain." Rain made me think of Irelia who is no longer able to feel... so I wrote this.

The weather in Ionia has been getting worse and worse, dark clouds settling into the sky, hiding away the day’s sun and the night’s stars, robbing people of those littlest joys left among broken houses and broken souls.

Months have passed since the invasion ceased and the Noxian forces fell back, but the sky kept absorbing all the grief and sorrow, turning the scenery into a melancholy in shades of grey.

Karma still remembers when her grandmother used to tell her that autumn stands for decay and death, and wishes she had the power to protect Ionia, to protect every single person from the misery that war is. She slows her pace and then stops, the soft sound of Irelia’s steps following soon after.

The clouds light up and thunder pierces the sky. Rain starts falling – slowly at first, then all at once, soaking the ground and turning the silence into a melody of raindrops. The wind howls and bends the trees around them, warning them, urging them to keep moving.

Yet Karma does not.

“Dutchess-”

“Captain,” Karma cuts her off, “No -  _Irelia_ ,” she pronounces her name slowly, softly, sweet letters rolling out of her tongue; something in all the wretchedness the war left, she will never forget the sound of.

Irelia stands still, silent, as if her existence is nothing but a part of Karma’s memories. A motionless fantasy of a girl that sold her soul for her people and left a reflection of a smile brighter than the sun, of a fervent energy to fade away in time.

Karma looks up and wonders if she screams, if she cries and yelps and begs, if she lets all of her emotions lose in waves of desperation, will some of them reach Irelia? She feels heavy, tired, the events in the past couple of months accumulating in her mind.

“Dutchess, we’re in the middle of a forming thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Irelia asks with a voice that if Karma tries hard enough, she can hear a note of urgency.

“Isn’t the rain great, Irelia,” Karma smiles to herself and turns to face the captain, “It makes you look like your crying.”

Karma can’t tell if Irelia is shocked, or speechless, or completely indifferent, it doesn’t matter after all. Her face doesn’t change a bit and Karma sighs, “Okay let’s go-”

“Would you like me to cry?” Irelia interrupts.

It’s Karma’s turn to fall silent. She knows she has been too selfish today, she has allowed for her past to overtake her memories and cloud her mind with a painful yearning for bygone days that can never come back. Why is it so had to let her go?

Irelia comes closer, “Karma.” She says her name with ease, and Karma swears every cell in her body awakens.

“Sometimes I dream about you. I dream about your lips here-,” Irelia’s fingers trace her own mouth, “and how your hands feel on my skin,” her hands move lower, on her neck, then collarbone and down her breasts, “and your breath, hot between my thighs. I dream of how my name sounds from your lips. It’s a prayer, Karma. But I wake up then, and I don’t understand, I can’t-…,” here eyebrows furrow for a split second, “but I know one thing. This is what it feels to be crying. Waking up back into the nothingness.” She finishes and relaxes for a bit, then turns around and starts walking.

The brief silence that follows sticks to Karma like a second skin, heavy and unpleasant.

“Dutchess, we need to go now or you will catch a cold,” Irelia says with her usual formal tone of voice.

Karma wishes the rain will last forever.


End file.
